Random One shots
by I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon
Summary: Some of these might contradict with the books. If its not what you like then please don't read. Thanks.
1. Oneshot 1

Just random one shots...yeah...maybe one or two Idk. They may contradict with things in the books but oh well.

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and I walked out of the elevator. We walked into Olympus, and Nico was simply over-joyed.

"Whats that?!" He said, pointing at Apollo's sports car.

"Apollo's ride." Grover said as we continued to the building which held the throne room.

"OH MY GODS, WHAT IS THAT?!" Nico screamed.

"A flower, Nico." Annabeth said. He had been doing this all the way up the elevator.

"What. Is. That?" Nico asked.

"That is a column, Nico." I said.

"Ooooh, that is neat!" He said, pointing at the door knob. I have to say, it was pretty neat, with the fact that it was made from pure gold.

"Yes, it's very neat." I said, opening the doors. And I saw all the Gods once again, sitting in their thrones. But this time, Hades was there. And before Nico could say 'I need another Mythomagic statue', I smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Hades, here is your son." Grover said, pushing Nico towards him. But, this didn't help much because Nico fainted.

"Oh gods..." Annabeth muttered.

* * *

LOL please review!!!!!


	2. Oneshot 2

Another one shot... yeah...

* * *

Annabeth, Grover, and I ran to the building that held the Gods. There was still one more person we had to fight-Kronos. When we walked in the throne room, we saw all of the Gods on their knees, their hands handcuffed. Luke/Kronos was standing over them, and he turned to us as we walked in.

"Percy, I've been waiting for you." He said, flinging Annabeth and Grover into opposite walls and advancing on me. I sidestepped him, but he was to quick. Next thing I knew, I was in a chair facing the gods, but the chair happened to be in front of my dad. I was handcuffed to the chair. "Percy," he started again, "It would be so nice to have you on my team."

I was not gonna let Kronos trick me.

"WALKIE TALKIES!" I screamed, trying to ignore him. he opened his mouth.

"OLIE OLIE OXEN FREE!" I screamed, closing my eyes. He opened his mouth again, and I saw Annabeth start to get up.

"I SAID, OLIE OLIE OXEN FREE!" I screamed. Annabeth Jumped on Kronos and smacked him so hard, he and Luke seperated. I was free from my prison, so I jumped down and tackled Kronos to the ground. Surprisingly, Luke was on our side. Kronos smiled an evil smile.

"You know you must die before I do." He said. I took a dagger, stepped back a little, and stabbed myself in the lover abdomen with it. Kronos turned to dust, and the handcuffs fell off the hands of the Gods. I fell backwards.

Everything was a blur after that.

I don't think anyone registered the fact I stabbed myself until I started coughing up blood. There was a swarm of "Oh my gods PERCY!" "PERCY!" "PERRY!" Well, at least Mr. D sounded worried.

There was the 'click click click' of hooves and heels and whatever shoes the Gods were wearing.

Next thing I knew, Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, Tyson, Poseidon, and all the other Gods were above me.

"No no no no no! Percy no!" Annabeth was screaming while shaking me. Grover came right at the dagger, and pulled it out. Apollo healed the wound, and I stopped couching up blood. After a few minutes of silence, I laid down and couldn't do much else. I mumbled something I couldn't even make out, and fell asleep.

--------------

"What the Hades?" I asked no one in particular. I stood, and noticed I was in my father's room. I overheard people talking.

"He's been asleep for hours, at least let me check on him!" Annabeth.

"Daughter, he'll be fine. Just give him some time." Athena.

I cautiously walked towards the door, and opened it a crack. Annabeth, Athena, and Poseidon were standing _right there._ I made it look like the door was closed and prayed something would draw attention away from the door.

It did.

Apparently, a monster from the battle had gotten in the throne room. I cracked the door open again and the only person standing there was Annabeth. I opened the door all the way and ran. Ran as fast as physically possible. I got to the first floor of the empire state building and ran out. I didn't stop running until I reached my mom's apartment.

"Mom!" I screamed as I opened the door, "I'm home!" My luck for today ran out when Apollo healed me because I wasn't the only one home.

"Dad...hi?" I said. Poseidon did not have a happy look on his face.

"Busted." Apollo said behind me. I looked for places to escape.

There wasn't one.

And that's when I saw the sink. I used my powers, and water got all over the two gods. I took this as my chance to escape. I ran, hopped in a taxi, and had him drive me to camp half-blood. I hopped out, and ran into Camp Half-Blood. I ran to the Ares Cabin and hid under Clarrise's bed. Ha, no one would find me there.

Or so I thought.

Why Ares cared, no one will ever know. But he drug me out from under the bed and carried me to my cabin, placing me at the feet of my father.

"Ah shoot." I said as he picked me upand set me on the bed. I was going to get a "talk" that would probably set my butt on fire.

* * *

Okay, please review. Yes, I know it contradicts with the books but who cares? Flames will be put in a batter to make a big dog biscuit for Mrs. O'leary.


	3. Oneshot 3

LOL this is totally random...

* * *

Nico was in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Today was a free day, and he was cleaning his cabin. He didn't know anyone was video taping him.

"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me." He sang.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt sooo sexy it hurts!" He continued.

"And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan New York and Japan! And I'm too sexy for your Party, too sexy for your party, no way I'm disco dancing!" He had started dancing at this part.

"I TOTALLY HAVE THE ULTIMATE REVENGE!!!!!!!!!" He heard someone scream. He turned and saw Percy Jackson, with a camera.

_Shoot._

"This is totally going on From You To The Gods . Net !" He said, running away as fast as possible.

~One week later~

The video was on the website. All demi-gods and Gods had seen it. Every comment had "lol" at least 20 times.

"PERCY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" A very outraged Nico di Angelo screamed.

* * *

From You To The Gods . Net is totally my creation. You can use it in your stories, but please give me the credit. thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared into the woods at camp half blood. I was _bored_. It was not a good thing when I, Percy Jackson, was bored. I asked Grover to hang out, but he just had to go on a date with Juniper. I asked Annabeth to swim with me, but she wa going to spend time ith her siblings. Thalia was busy with the hunters, and Nico was spending quality time with his dad.

_THAT _made me laugh harder than ever before.

Chiron and Mr. D were busy, so there went trying to play their stupid card game. Tyson was busy with helping out in Dad's palace, so there went 'quality time' with my brother. My dad, Poseidon, promised me he'd spend time with me, but I didn't want to pull him away from something just because I was bored. I walked to the lake at camp. But who I saw on the shore made my heart stop.

"Triton." I said, getting a good grip on Riptide.

"Percy Jackson." He said, circling me. "Dad's favorite son. It will be so hard on him when you die." And before I knew it, he had me in a headlock and his sword to my throat.

"Leave me alone, brother."

"Oh, but once you're out of the picture, my life will be better. Poseidon will favor me, not you."

"Not if he finds out who kills me." _Blackjack, _I silently called, _Tell Poseidon Triton is trying to kill me!_ I heard his silent reply. Unfortunately, Triton did to. While he was confused, I got out of his headlock and uncapped Riptide.

"Brother, please, I don't want to fight you." he got _angry._

"NO!" He boomed, "YOU WILL FIGHT ME!" He came at me, and I held out Riptide. Our swords clanked.

"LOOK! IF THIS IS ABOUT POSEIDON, ITS NOT MY FAULT!" I screamed, trying to defend myself. Triton moved his sword and came too close to my stomach for comfort. He and I faught for a long while. Thank the Gods I was invinsible, I would already be dead if I wasn't.

"TRITON! WHAT IN HADES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I heard my father scream. Blackjack whinnied. While Triton was distracted, I ran to my cabin. I ran in, locked the door, and got in my bed. About ten minutes later, my dad came in. He came over and started rubbing my back.

"You okay, son?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." I said, looking up at him. He held his arms out. I hugged him.

"Percy, I promise nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around."

"On the river styx?"

"On the river styx." He and I stayed like that for awhile, and I pulled back. 'You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. He cupped half my face in one hand, and then left. I looked at the clock. 6:30. Annabeth knocked at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, kicking off my shoes.


End file.
